


Come Now Darling

by JaneDoe876



Category: Blackadder
Genre: Complete, Humorous Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BlackAdder is very aware of the attraction between him and Kevin Darling so he does what he does best, teases Darling to death till both of them can't take anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Now Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Blackadder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/gifts).



> This is my very first attempt at writting a Blackadder pairing don't think I will again, though I do hope you enjoy this one. I dedicate this to Lady_Blackadder who inspired me to write this and didn't even know it so this is for you I hope you enjoy this :) I really love this show and if you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it, it's so funny. Enjoy! Con-crit is always welcomed :) I hope by the way that this makes you guys laugh this was all in good fun

Edmund knew that Darling and him had something between them, he felt it every time he saw the man walking around the base. Of course knowing this gave him that much more motivation to relentlessly tease the man.

It was utterly priceless how he fell for it every time. One night he was summoned to see Melchett of course the man wasn't even around so he waited with Darling. "So Darling… another lonely Saturday night oh wait you're used to that by now aren't you? Yes of course, lonely and thinking of well…someone special?" he teased.

 Kevin tried his best to ignore him as he continued his paper work. "Oh ignoring me now are we? Come now Darling, surely I'm much more interesting than most of that paper work?" Edmund asked now leaning against his desk.

"I'm trying to work Captain BlackAdder and I can't do that with you hovering about" he said sternly. "Hovering? So you like a man that hovers do you? I wonder what else do you like Darling?" Edmund asked.

Kevin got up at this point and began putting away the paper work that lay on his desk. "I'm sure I have no idea what you are referring to" Kevin said with his back to him.

"Oh I think you do, unless of course you're not comfortable speaking about dare I say it, "the wild monkey dance", "horizontal tango", "fornication", "shagging" he kept going till Darling did the unexpected and pinned him against the wall.

 "But you haven't even bought me dinner, what's a boy to do?" Edmund said with a grunt. "Captain Blackadder do you really want to me to court marshal you for unprofessional behavior?" Kevin said trying to be aggressive .

 

"So you've never been with a man? And here I thought…" he tried to say but his words were cut off. Kevin kissed him, it was a passionate kiss one that spoke of all the pent up desire that was in him.

Edmund was taken aback but kissed him nonetheless with full eagerness and hunger clawing at his uniform. "Not in here" Kevin said breathlessly as they parted for air.

Edmund couldn't help the satisfied smirk on his face, he had managed to drive Darling crazy with want. Finally a plan that was so cunning it actually worked.

"Well then are you going to buy me dinner or take me to your room?" Edmund shot. "I think we're past dinner" Darling growled as he took his hand and together they ran to Darling's private quarters.

Once there, Darling pinned Edmund against the wall kissing him hungrily letting him take his uniform off. "You are such a tease Edmund" Darling breathed as he watched him take off his own uniform.

 "I would say takes one to know one but that would be stating the obvious, now are you going to make love to me or am I going to stand here all night waiting?" Edmund teased. "Stop teasing me" Kevin said now fully naked pulling him towards his bed till they were both on it.

"Oh Darling, you might as well tell me to stop breathing what's the point if one can't have some fun? Though I'm sure the concept is…mmmm" Edmund's words were cut off again by another hungry kiss.

"Stop talking" Kevin moaned softly into his ear as he trailed smoldering kisses on Edmund's body till he began to touch him. Their moans quickly filled the room as they moved together in perfect unison.

 Edmund would never admit that he waited a long time for this or that seeing Kevin with this take charge attitude turned him on greatly. He moaned louder as their pace began to quicken. 

 

Kevin gently sucked on his ear lobe breathing; "I love you, there a million reasons why I should not yet I do, you infuriating tease". "I love you too, even if you are a…oh my god!" Edmund tried to finish his sentence but his climax was too overwhelming Kevin followed shortly after feeling the full impact of it all over his body.

As they both collapsed on the bed, Edmund couldn't help smiling to himself thinking, "You'll never know just how much I wanted this" and so he decided what Darling doesn't know won't hurt him, as they both fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
